


……聊个斋？

by lolisnake



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-06 18:16:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolisnake/pseuds/lolisnake





	1. Chapter 1

话说从前有座山，山上有个避世修行的门派，门派长老某次下山捡回来一个小娃儿，襁褓中夹一张纸条，写明生辰八字姓樊名振东，又包着几样金玉首饰，像是实不得已才弃了。幸好又遇到这长老善心抱回去养着，小娃天生是个学武的好根骨，一年一年过去，娃儿就长成个被师父撵下山走江湖历红尘的小侠客。  
这天天气不好，瓢泼大雨下了半日也没个要停的意头，樊振东便没有按时赶到下一个小镇落脚，幸好路边林子里隐约现出个小屋，过去一瞧，却是山间守林打猎之人避雨歇脚之处，便点起篝火，除了外衫挂起来烤着，待得身上干爽了，在一旁小床上和衣而卧，迷迷糊糊听着外面雨声风声，头儿一点一点的正要睡过去，木门吱呀一声开了。  
他睁眼一看，闪进来一个湿漉漉的人影。  
那人收了手里一把伞，抖抖索索便往篝火旁一坐，口中叫着哎呀哎呀我看着火光过来，果然有人！  
看打扮是个过路的书生，当下互通了名姓，知晓那人名唤周雨，樊振东便开个玩笑，说今儿许是和雨有缘，两人便随意聊些从何处来到何处去，按下不表。  
那周雨便也脱了衣衫挂起，一双眼转了转，跳上小床，就挤进樊振东拿来当被子盖的那件外袍里。樊振东初时也没想什么，便与他抵足而眠。  
也不知过了多久，山间夜凉，更兼风雨，那篝火火势渐渐小了，两人只得一件外袍覆着，便不知不觉挨在一起，外面一阵滚雷过去，樊振东醒了，动一动胳膊竟发现怀里搂住一副细腰身，不是那周书生却又是谁。  
那书生揉着眼睛，说着实是冷得紧，还好有你像个怀炉似的暖着，若只得我一个，明日必要生病的。  
樊振东只觉得这书生哥哥口角噙芳，眉眼含笑，不知怎的就有点窘迫，他又不知道是何缘故，只直愣愣地卧着，一动也不敢动。  
周书生见他这副模样，心下了然，反贴得更紧了，又问他怎的不说话？心里想些什么？  
樊振东支支吾吾，道是什么也没想，有点冷，打雷睡不着。  
那周雨听得睡不着三字，眯着眼睛笑起来。  
“你既睡不着，又冷，不如做些什么。”  
樊振东只愣着“啊？”了一声，便觉有只手伸过来，把他汗巾子扯了。  
“床笫之事，或能取暖不是？”


	2. Chapter 2

“床笫之事，或能取暖不是？”

樊振东慌得差点从小床上跳起来，连忙去抓周雨的手，说话都结巴了。  
“不不不不不行！”  
也不知道那书生的手是怎么躲开的，总之樊振东一个从小习武之人，居然没按住，反被那只手不知怎么的就伸到裤子里，抓着了命根子，还往下掂了一把他的子孙袋。  
周雨笑眯眯地逗他。  
“哪里不行？明明硬得很……看你憋的，多久没弄过了？”  
他手里摸着，那话儿硬邦邦沉甸甸抵着手心儿，分量着实不小，周雨心里喜欢的紧，只想拿这宝贝快些儿用一用，索性一低头下去含住，唇舌舔弄，啧啧做声。  
樊振东羞臊欲死，连声拒绝，又去推周雨，奈何命根子被他叼着，他又不敢用力推开，自家那物也不争气，在周雨嘴里昂头跳脑愈发精神。

他一个童男，没经过事儿，哪受得了这番引诱，糊里糊涂就被解了衣衫，除了裤儿，那周雨自也松了袍子，里面竟是不着一缕，那物自然也硬着，秀秀气气的一根挺在胯下，樊振东看了一眼便觉脸红心跳，慌忙四处乱瞥，那周雨却已跨在他腿上，说什么你我雨夜相逢，确是有缘，何不交接欢好，莫负良辰？  
“再说你攒这么多是要闹病的，不如喂我吃了，免得浪费。”  
他一面诱哄，一面去亲樊振东薄嫩唇角，樊振东早傻了，唇上一热，已是那书生把舌头递了来，他直愣愣地不敢动，由着周雨舔吮，命根子又被周雨握着，往那光溜溜的两瓣儿屁股中间引过去。

篝火毕剥燃着，那书生伏在樊振东身上，不住扭腰吞吐，股间一个肉眼儿被个粗物塞的满满当当，出入来回，显已入港。樊振东虽也得了趣味，却并不敢动，只一味直挺挺躺着，由着周雨自己弄得开心。  
他不是没偷听过师兄们说的混账话，心里胡思乱想，如今这便算是了？什么温柔乡什么销魂窟的……可那不都是和女人……  
周雨看出他出神，便停下来，只拿后穴含着他那话儿，问他竟还有本事胡思乱想，是不是嫌自己活儿不好吸的不够爽利？  
樊振东连忙摇头，又觉得不对，哎哟几声却也不知道如何解释，索性便说了，这等事儿不是要阴阳相配……就是男女…才能……怎的两个男子也能……  
周雨一听，埋头在他颈窝吃吃笑，说你个愣头青，情生意动，道法自然，不拘什么男女，又拿后穴夹他那阳根，问他那话儿可舒坦？  
樊振东懵懵点头，周雨便接着教他，如方才那样，来回动送，一下一下操那穴眼儿，又说过会儿你若是想出精，直接丢在里面便是。  
樊振东听得十分害臊，转念一想自己已是和他成了这事，且身下实是爽利，一抽一送那周雨还会缩着屁股夹他，肉眼儿和个小嘴似的吮他阳物，不由得越发放纵起来，一双手也不知什么时候便握住了身上那人两边屁股，他往上顶就手里使劲按着周雨往下坐，次次尽根吞吐，拔出来时只余个龟头又一挺腰插进去，他打小儿站桩蹲马步，下盘极稳，力气又大，如此抽送几十个回合那周雨便软了腿脚，跪趴在身上任他摆弄，口里也淫声浪语说个不停。  
那樊振东初尝人事，只晓得这般捅那穴儿，不多时便被周雨吸得丢了精，周雨后眼儿吮着，待他一股一股泄尽了，果然既多且浓，阳气旺盛，心里十分已是满意了九分，搂着人拉着手儿又教他摸胸揉奶头，凑过去将他舌头吸过来含在口里舔舔咬咬，没一会儿便觉后面插着那物件儿又精神起来。

周雨便滚下来向榻上一躺，自把两腿分开。  
“方才只你泄了，我可还没。”  
他笑盈盈地抬腿勾着樊振东：“你再把那话儿入进来，把我肏得丢了，才算完呢。”

樊振东正是血气方刚的年岁，方才虽已舒爽过，却觉囫囵吞枣，方尝到些意思却又无处捉摸，此刻听得周雨说要他再造访一次那销魂之处，不免心中暗喜，捏着那阳根抵着找对了地方，一耸腰身便又整根捅进那肉眼儿里。  
周雨啊地一声叫出来，那里刚被喂了精，还情动得很，被个粗物不打招呼便直挺挺捅入，又是爽利又是疼，不免哀求樊振东轻些儿慢些儿。  
他一手似拒还迎地推着，另一手探下去握住了自己那一根抚弄，樊振东眼里看着他淫靡样子，胯下那物越发硬得发疼，却也惦记着怕把人真捅得疼了，咬着牙慢下来，一抽一送温柔许多，内里暖热非常，被他弄了这许久也是紧紧儿啜咬，密密实实的软肉挨挤着龟头，吸着他那话儿向更深更里面儿进去。  
不多时周雨便觉得快活了，前面那根滴出水来，颤巍巍立着一摇一晃，他也不去捋弄，手拿上来抚上胸口一点肉粒，那处也早已硬了，艳红的一颗夹在指尖，樊振东魔怔似的把自己的手也伸过去，跟着捻起另一颗奶头，周雨腰身一弹，那穴儿咬得更紧，屁股也前前后后迎送，樊振东把那话儿往里捅，周雨便扭着屁股凑上去，一来二去就只听得喘息呻吟声，皮肉相贴声，间或夹杂几句淫浪词句，更是助兴。  
不知是哪一下儿顶住了穴心，周雨舒服得双腿发颤，肉眼儿也一吸一放地咬那话儿，眼见得了甜头，那周雨忙将屁股又送上一送，眯着眼睛要再往那儿顶弄。  
樊振东使手托着他一瓣屁股，阳根埋在穴儿里抵着穴心磨几下：“这儿？”  
“嗯啊………你使那话儿戳戳……”  
没几下那穴儿里浸出水儿来，虽原本也是湿的，此刻樊振东按他说的挺枪戳弄，竟叽叽咕咕地起了水声，自家那话儿像是浸在一汪暖水里，肉眼儿湿漉漉，滑腻腻，抽送起来再无滞涩，那周雨像是舒服得紧了，一连声地求着他，樊振东便大动起来，一下一下地往那穴里杵捣，只把周雨干的两条长腿都要合不拢，只能大开着任他摆弄。

胯下相交之处渐渐便有淫水溢出来，樊振东使手摸一把，送到周雨眼前。  
“你这里怎的会如此？……不是说女子才，才……”  
他说不下去。  
周雨眯着眼睛，伸舌舔舔：“哟，你竟也还懂些人事。那你慢些儿，我同你讲？”

樊振东依他，入进去抵着，也不大抽大送，周雨便说，是他那话儿粗长，方能顶到穴心那处，那儿被肏着了才是快活。  
他拿眼觑着樊振东，红润嘴唇一开一合。  
“你只管肏那儿……舒坦着呢……”  
樊振东似是迷了心窍，腰身一顶，问他：“你喜欢？……你是不是喜欢我这话儿？”  
周雨索性推他起来，在床头坐定，自己扭着腰身拿他龟头儿磨那块淫肉。  
这样儿进的极深，整根都吃进去。他缠上去咬樊振东的耳朵，耳鬓厮磨，气息交融。  
“喜欢…不喜欢谁要你肏，你抱着，抱着我往上顶。”  
他哄着他，教他如何享用自己。  
“这样容易些……”  
樊振东托起周雨臀肉，向两边分开，股缝里一根粗大阳物不住向上肏弄，又快又狠，那穴心被戳弄几下便激的内里的肉壁吐出水儿来，抽插之间滑溜有声，更是助兴，周雨被干的腰酥腿软，迷糊着就听见樊振东问他。  
“就这么喜欢……？水儿真多……”  
周雨拿屁股夹他：“你个雏儿懂什么……我今教你开了荤，得了些甜头，还不是抱着我这屁股不肯丢开？”  
樊振东知道自己话说重了，连忙认错，还哄着周雨要他说喜欢哪儿？周雨也不矫情，只说樊振东那根东西又粗又长，他刚一摸着就喜欢，拿后面试了试更喜欢。  
樊振东被他这么一说，下面顶得更卖力气，周雨舒坦得把自己胸口往他嘴边凑，要他一边肏穴儿一边舔奶头，樊振东学的飞快，上面又吸又舔，下面阳物咕叽咕叽地捣着，龟头一个劲地往穴心那块淫肉上肏，含不住的淫水顺着大腿内侧流下来，周雨前面那根夹在两人中间一跳一跳，想是快到了，便哀哀求着樊振东快些，又几轮大抽大送周雨便绷着腿儿丢了精，后眼儿竟也被肏得一缩一缩地，里面一大股淫水泄在樊振东那龟头儿上，直把他绞得头皮发麻，抱着周雨发狠又捅了几次，上去寻了唇舌吻着，一声一声急着问他，“好哥哥……我也要到了，我，我泄进去……”  
周雨哪里还有不应的，坐在他身上把那玩意儿都吃进去，一连声答应，话一出口便觉得里面那淫肉儿被龟头狠狠肏上去，那话儿突突抖着又丢了好多精水，浇得他穴心酥麻，肉眼儿含咬那根，想把那精水都吸出来似的。  
两人俱是舒坦极了，四肢交抱着谁也不想分开，就连后穴里仍是连着，周雨那处被肏得透了却还是紧紧儿的含着，内里刚到了极乐，湿软紧热无一处不是销魂蚀骨，樊振东也不舍得拿出来，两人便就着这交媾姿势各自平复气息。  
樊振东那手却不甚老实，搂着抱着又往周雨腰上屁股上摸索，那腰细瘦却柔韧有力，屁股肉儿又翘又软乎，落在手里就不想放开，谁知道他摸了一会儿竟摸出那后眼儿上方一根毛茸茸软蓬蓬的……尾巴来。  
樊振东吓也吓清醒了，连忙睁眼一看，可不是条玄黑毛色的大尾巴，又看怀里周雨，头发顶上也冒出两只尖耳，耳孔里绒毛却是雪白。  
他手里抓了那条尾巴，推醒周雨：“我道这深山老林哪来的书生赶路，原来是只狐妖？”  
周雨一乐，也不在意，抖抖耳朵：“叫狐仙。”  
又问：“你不怕？”  
樊振东老实答：“怕的……怕精气被你吸干了，我是不是要……”  
后面一个字还没说出口，被狐狸一手把嘴捂了。  
“呸呸呸，我们现在不兴那伤天害理的事了，要人性命那修的是邪道，成不了仙，你别怕。”  
樊振东也不知怎么的，听了这话心里竟有些高兴，就抱着狐狸继续捋那尾巴玩儿，狐狸被他顺毛顺的舒服，眯着眼睛拿耳朵扫他脸颊，说你那话儿用着舒坦，我可舍不得给吸干了。

许是那狐狸用了术法，樊振东再醒来已是艳阳高照，他和衣卧在林中木屋一张小床上，旁边篝火已熄，没有那大眼睛的狐狸精哥哥，自己身下也是一片干爽，全无痕迹。  
他起身披衣，继续赶路。  
昨晚的事情仿如春梦了无痕，来如飞花，散似晨露。


End file.
